EP090
Wyspa różowych Pokémonów | ang = In The Pink | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 18 marca 1999 12 lutego 2000 28 marca 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Kryształowy Onix |następny = Muszelkowy szok }} Na różowo to 90. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 7. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Ash i przyjaciele, po kolizji z wirem wodnym, trafiają na niezbadaną wyspę, gdzie wszystkie Pokémony są różowe. Okazuje się, że tutejsze owoce powodują ich wyjątkową barwę. Przyjaciele spotykają tu sierżant Jenny, która dba o tutejszą faunę. Kiedy nasi bohaterowie opuszczają Różową Wyspę, obiecują zachować ją w tajemnicy, aby kłusownicy nie zniszczyli jej niepowtarzalnego piękna. Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Okazuje się, że Marill Tracey'ego zna Armatkę Wodną (używa jej dopiero w odcinku [[EP092|''Walka na scenie!]]). Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Profesor Oak *Sierżant Jenny Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia różowego Rhyhorna w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Kabuto w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Muk (Asha; w laboratorium profesora Oaka) * Lapras (Asha) * Psyduck (Misty) * Marill (Tracey'ego) * Arbok (Jessie) * Lickitung (Jessie) * Weezing (Jamesa) * Victreebel (Jamesa) * Jigglypuff (anime) Różowe Pokémony * Caterpie * Weedle (wiele) * Pidgey (wiele) * Nidoran♀ * Nidoran♂ * Nidoking (wiele) * Vileplume (wiele) * Paras * Venonat (wiele) * Diglett * Mankey (wiele) * Primeape (wiele) * Bellsprout (wiele) * Exeggutor (wiele) * Rhyhorn * Rhydon (wiele) * Rattata (wyjaśnienie profesora Oaka) * Dodrio (wyjaśnienie profesora Oaka) * Gengar (kostium Jamesa) * Tauros (kostium Jessie) Różowe Pokémony w fantazji Zespołu R * Pidgeotto * Rattata * Oddish (wiele) * Venonat * Poliwhirl * Bellsprout * Geodude * Scyther * Electabuzz Wykorzystane ruchy * Usunięcie (ruch użyty przez różowego Rhyhorna) * Metronom (ruch użyty przez Togepi Misty) * Teleportacja (ruch użyty przez Togepi Misty za pomocą Metronomu) * Ściana Dymu (ruch użyty przez Weezinga Jamesa) * Ściskanie (ruch użyty przez Arboka Jessie) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Hiperpromień (ruch użyty przez różowego Nidokinga) * Bariera (ruch użyty przez Togepi Misty za pomocą Metronomu) Twórcy * '''Animacja': Team Ota * Scenariusz: 武上純希 Junki Takegami * Scenorys: 横田和 Kazu Yokota * Reżyser: 大町繁 Shigeru Ōmachi * Animator: たけだゆうさく Yūsaku Takeda Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Eevee. * Kostiumy Gengara i Taurosa, które nosi Zespół R, pojawiły się ponownie w odcinku ''Szarża Manectrica''. * Jigglypuff nie śpiewa w tym odcinku. * Kiedy Zespół R wyobraża sobie otwarcie parku rozrywki z różowymi Pokémonami, nosi takie same przebrania, co w odcinku ''Główna aleja wychowawców''. * Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym Togepi używa Metronomu, a także pierwszy, w którym Misty zaczyna podejrzewać, że jej Pokémon zna ten ruch. Błędy * Gdy Ash wchodzi na klif po tym, jak po raz pierwszy dotarł na Różową Wyspę, Pikachu siedzi na jego ramieniu. Kiedy Ash i Misty zostają ukazani z tyłu, Pikachu znika. * Kiedy Jigglypuff wskakuje na okręt podwodny Zespołu R, stoi na czerwonym fragmencie łodzi. W następnej scenie fragment pod stopami Jigglypuffa jest żółty. * Vileplume'y i Paras widoczne na wyspie nie mają alternatywnych schematów kolorystycznych, co te na Wyspie Walencji. * W wersji dubbingowej, w scenie, w której grupa jest ścigana przez różowego Nidokinga, Misty wzywa Starmie, natomiast wystawia Psyducka. Starmie został zostawiony w sali Azurii ponad dwadzieścia odcinków wcześniej. * Sierżant Jenny twierdzi, że Piorun nie zadziała na Nidokinga, ponieważ ten wpadł w szał. Nie jest to prawdą, ponieważ Nidoking jest częściowo typu ziemnego, więc ruchy elektryczne nie wywierają na nim żadnego wpływu. * Obserwując różowego Rhyhorna, Tracey wspomina, że ma 8 metrów długości. Jednakże, zgodnie z Pokédexem, jego rozmiar wynosi tylko 1 metr. * W jednej ze scen na policzkach Asha brakuje charakterystycznych rysów w kształcie litery „z”. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Ty i ja Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP090? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP090 en:OI008: In The Pink Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2